O Retorno de Fred Weasley
by Zoe Weasley
Summary: Segredos sobre seus pais que não conehce...O grande amor em suas mãos...As amigas malucas e seus namorados...O irmão dele tentando ajudar.  É isso que Harley vive, um mundo completamente anormal segundo ela, o mundo bruxo...
1. Capítulo 1 O Pedido e O Baile

**Oi galera o/**

**Bom, estou escrevendo minha primeira Fanfic, e vou avisando, nos últimos capítulos, a coisa foge um pouco (muito) da história original, mas como é Fanfic, resolvi que vou escrever assim.**

**A quem quiser reclamar, deixo minhas sinceras palavras:**

**"Tô nem aí!"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fanfic: O Retorno de Fred Weasley<em>**

**Capítulo 1 - O Pedido e O Baile**

"Ele pode nunca me olhar, mas sabe que estou aqui."

Pensava Harley durante a aula de Herbologia, observando atentamente Fred Weasley, irmão gêmeo de Jorge Weasley, a aula de Herbologia acabava se tornando tediosa enquanto Harley prestava atenção na mesma.

- Professora, preciso ir ao banheiro! – dizia ela levantando a mão em desespero.

-Hm... Certo Harley! Mas não demore. – dizia a professora enquanto via Harley sair pelos corredores aparentemente muito apertada.

No banheiro, Harley estava parada em frente ao espelho, apenas vendo seu reflexo e ficando com raiva de si mesma por não ser Angelina Johnson, a menina que ela sabia ser o amor da vida de Fred.

- E eu ainda tento ser apenas amiga dele, mas, esse sentimento... – uma lágrima escorre do rosto de Harley, ela simplesmente não deletaria ele da vida assim, mas, Angelina parecia ser tão, tão...perfeita!

Artilheira ofensiva da Grifinória, mesma casa de Fred, enquanto ela, Harley, era a apanhadora da Sonserina, a casa rival a Grifinória.

- Preciso voltar para a aula.

Harley nem imaginara, mas, nem meio minuto depois dela pedir para sair, Fred Weasley fez o mesmo pedido e saiu correndo atrás dela, precisava falar algo sobre o Baile de Fim do Ano Letivo para ela, algo muito importante.

Ambos corriam pelos corredores feito malucos, o resultado foi o trombo repentino de ambos, o que resultou ainda em uma bela queda, de cara no chão os dois.

- Oi Harley.

- F-fred! O-oque você faz aqui?

- Calma Harley, eu só vim atrás de você para pedir um conselho.

- Conselho? Sobre o que.

- O baile.

Harley fica nervosa, apenas pensa "Como darei conselhos a Fred Weasley sobre um baile?".

- Sobre o que você quer saber?

- Sabe como, eu fico sem jeito quando chego perto da Angelina, como a convidarei?

Harley suspira decepcionada, ela esperava que Fred fosse convidá-la, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Bom - ela iria dizer como queria ser convidada – Eu acho que ela gostaria se você levasse uma flor para ela e dissesse com doçura, quer ir ao baile comigo?

Fred sorri, ele agora sabia como conquistar quem ele queria, ele e Harley estavam de pé, ele abraça a mesma e diz:

- Obrigada, o que eu faria sem uma amiga como você?

As bochechas de Harley coram, ficando parecida com a cor do cabelo ruivo e longo de Fred, ela sempre amou ele, mas agora, ele a abraçava como amiga, ambos voltam à aula, que já tinha acabado.

Harley viu Fred se aproximando de Angelina e a convidando para o baile, ela teve que secar as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua bochecha, quando Jorge chegou, surpreendendo-a.

- Harley, porque está chorando?

Harley percebera que Jorge a vira chorando, somente pelo fato de Fred convidar Angelina para o baile.

- Ah Jorge, não é nada.

Harley disfarçava a tristeza por detrás de seus olhos verdes-claros, ela nunca quis encorajar Fred a sair com Angelina.

- Eu conheço esse olhar Harley, eu sei que você gosta dele.

- Jorge! Ele pode ouvir.

- Você não entende? Se não contar nada a ele, pode ser tarde demais.

Harley nunca pensara nisso antes, e se Fred se fosse sem saber o que ela sentia por ele? Ela não queria isso, seria apenas uma perda de um sentimento.

Ela corria totalmente desesperada, queria encontrar Fred e dizer logo o que sentia talvez ele entendesse e depois de tudo eles poderiam ser amigos, mas Harley se sentiu fazendo uma corrida em vão, assim que ela achou Fred, ela o viu beijando Angelina, mas não queria acreditar naquilo, ela caiu sentada recostada em uma parede que eles não podiam ver, ela chorava soluçando, pensando no que faria.

- Por quê? Por que sempre comigo? – ela se perguntava aos prantos, ela sabia que Angelina a odiava e provavelmente estava fazendo isso para magoá-la.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para os dois, com os olhos vermelhos como seu cabelo, Angelina sorria maleficamente para ela, desenhando com os lábios as palavras "Ele é meu!" enquanto eles se acolhiam em um abraço, após isso Angelina foi embora e Fred encontrou Harley sentada no chão, chorando muito ainda, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e segurou a mão da mesma.

- O que houve Harley?

- PORQUE NÃO PERGUNTA A ANGELINA? – ela respondeu num grito, muito brava aparentemente e saiu correndo chorando para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Fred não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, Harley era uma de suas melhores amigas, agora ela estava aos prantos e brava com ele, no ponto de vista dele, sem motivo algum.

- Jorge, você sabe por que Harley está brava comigo? – perguntava ele a Jorge já na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Olhe Fred – disse ele se aproximando – Harley é uma grande amiga, mas você não percebe que Angelina a detesta?

- É eu sei disso.

- Pois bem, ela provoca Harley, pelo fato de estar namorando o melhor amigo dela.

- Você quer dizer "um dos" melhores amigos dela.

- Não, eu disse certo, Harley é mais SUA amiga do que minha, ela nem conversa muito comigo Fred.

- Certo, então, como eu faço para ela e Angie pararem de brigar?

- Angie?

- Um apelido para o meu par para o baile né?

- Tá bom, elas pararem de brigar? E você ainda acha que tem solução? Fred inocente...

- Mas o baile tá chegando, é isso o que importa agora.

Eles apagam as luzes do Dormitório e vão dormir

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pois é gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo, eu pretendo fazer um OCFred/Angelina, mas claro que o OC/Fred vai ganhar essa disputa *-***_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_


	2. Capítulo 2 O Que Mais Machuca

**O Retorno de Fred Weasley**

**Capítulo 2 – O Que Mais Machuca**

O dia mal começara direito, eram cinco horas da manhã e Harley já estava na Sala Comunal da Sonserina lendo.

- Preciso esquecê-lo, senão vou acabar ficando maluca.

Ela fecha o livro, o assunto era "A Vida e Os Maiores Feitos de Salazar Slytherin", ela se levanta e repara que ainda veste o pijama, então vai ao Dormitório e se troca, vai ao banheiro e prende seu belo e brilhante cabelo ruivo em um rabo-de-cavalo, ela se vê no espelho, não era uma garota ruim, podemos assim dizer, ela não era má como alguns de sua casa, mas, a fama toma os alunos sem mesmo eles saberem que levaram a mesma.

- Talvez se eu fosse falar com Drika, mas, a hora, é muito cedo!

Harley repara na hora, provavelmente umas sete e meia da manhã, em um sábado Drika não acordaria a essa hora.

"Mas mesmo assim, não custa tentar certo?"

Harley saiu da Sala Comunal da Sonserina com destino a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, ela precisava muito conversar com Drika.

Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, Harley disse a senha (P.S. de Drika: é eu contei para ela a senha pois confiava nela) e entrou, sem fazer absolutamente nenhum som, ela se metamorfoseou, nessa hora ela viu as vantagens de ser uma Metaformaga, se transformou em uma aluna corvina comum, o que não assustou nenhuma garota no Dormitório quando ela entrou, mas então ela se aproximou de Drika e a acordou.

- Drika, Drika!

- Mãe, ainda são sete horas...

- DRIKA!

A corvina acordou com um pulo, seus cabelos que seriam na altura dos ombros agora estavam parecendo que tomaram um choque.

- Quem é você?

Harley respondeu bem baixinho:

- Drika sou eu... Harley.

- Ah, me esqueci que você é metaformaga!

- É que bom, você é uma animaga pelo menos se lembra disso?

- Claro né!

- Certo Drika, precisamos conversar, mas fora daqui pois as meninas estão me olhando estranho.

- Tá bom! Já to indo!

Drika se troca e tudo mais, logo depois as duas partem para a o Jardim de Hogwarts conversando distraídas, quando uma garota, da idade delas, mas baixinha, de cabelo muito preto e cortado em Chanel chega, ela usava o uniforme Lufano.

- Lola!

- Harley! Drika! – as três se abraçam – Meninas há quanto tempo não acham? Depois que fui suspensa por dois meses nunca mais vi vocês!

- É né! É isso que dá violar as regras umas... – Harley parou para contar nos dedos –49 vezes acertei?

- 50 Harley, 50!

- Ah droga! Foi quase!

As meninas riam, Lola Nickgor era uma menina muito travessa lufana, adorava aprontar com os outros, não é para tanto que Fred e Jorge são primos dela, podem não saber, mas o nome completo de Lola era Lola Weasley Nickgor, mas ela não tinha um cabelo ruivo, o que deixava em dúvida se era tinha o sangue Weasley legitimamente.

- Então meninas, com quem vocês vão ao Baile de Fim do Ano Letivo? – perguntava Lola, super animada e com cara de quem iria rir.

- Ninguém me convidou ainda – Harley respondeu – E aposto que não vai convidar.

- Eu vou com Percy. – Drika respondeu naturalmente.

- Percy Weasley? – perguntaram Harley e Lola em uníssono.

- É, ele me convidou e, eu não pude recusar – Drika respondeu, pouco sonhadora – E você Lola, com quem vai?

- Vou com Draco Malfoy! – ela respondeu, parecendo muito animada.

- DRACO? – dessa vez Harley e Drika responderam em uníssono.

- Acalmen-se gente, é só um baile, que mal pode fazer?

- Bom gente, eu preciso ir – dizia Harley, parecendo temporariamente triste – Encontro vocês depois.

- Tchau! – Lola e Drika responderam e ficaram lá no Jardim conversando.

Enquanto isso, Harley andava pelos corredores, apertando a mão contra o coração pensando.

"E o que mais dói em tudo isso, é saber que ele me olha, mas não como alguém com quem ele queira passar o resto de sua vida, o que mais dói em tudo isso é saber que Angelina consegui tudo o que queria de novo!"

Harley continuava nesse pensamento, mas, por fim, ela trombou com algo, novamente, algo ruivo e grifino.

- Fred?...

Fim do Capítulo 2


	3. Capítulo 3 A Espera do Grande Dia

Fanfic – O Retorno de Fred Weasley

Capítulo 3 – A Espera Do Grande Dia

É isso, Harley trombara com uma figura ruiva e grifina, um livro voou de sua mão, é, Harley não reconheceu a figura de imediato.

- Fred?...

- Não Harley, Jorge, você está bem? – respondeu Jorge parecendo relativamente preocupado com ela.

- Ahn, estou sim Jorge, obrigada por perguntar. – ela disse enquanto Jorge a ajudava a se levantar.

- Harley, que livro é esse? As Maldições Imperdoáveis e como Usá... – Harley não deixou terminar a leitura da capa e logo pegou o livro da mão dele.

- Harley você não vai usar isso na Angelina vai? – Jorge perguntou muito preocupado - Você pode ser expulsa ou pior Harley! Pense!

- Eu não ligo Jorge! – dizia Harley, muito brava, mas sem derramar uma lágrima – Ela só está com Fred por interesse em me deixar paranóica! Ela tem que morrer!

- Harley, não percebe que é isso que ela quer que você faça?

- Isso o que?

- Harley, ela quer que você seja expulsa de Hogwarts ou que sofra em Azkaban! Ela quer você torturada pelo resto da vida!

- Você tem razão Jorge, e-eu sou um fracasso – agora sim, Harley desabara em lágrimas, ela iria faria uma coisa terrível, o que só iria deixá-la sem noção do que fazer e destruiria o coração de Fred.

- Calma Harley. – Jorge disse, abraçando-a, consolando ela como todo amigo – Então, isso tudo é por causa do baile?

- Claro Jorge! O baile é esse sábado, ainda não tenho par e já é sexta-feira! – Harley agora estava normal, sem mais chorar. – É que, sem par, não terei coragem de aparecer por lá.

- Harley, eu também não tenho par, podemos ir juntos talvez, aí eu faço algo acontecer com Angelina para você e Fred conversarem! – respondeu Jorge, parecendo calcular um plano.

- Perfeito Jorge, então, te vejo amanhã no baile.

- Te vejo no baile Harley, e não se esqueça, o plano está formado!

- Certo.

Ambos se distanciaram, eles estavam apenas à espera, o grande dia chegaria, assim que anoiteceu, todos foram dormir e Harley, antes de dormir, pensou:

"Esse baile promete muito!"


	4. Capítulo 4 O Baile Chegou

Fanfic – O Retorno de Fred Weasley

Capítulo 4 – O Baile Chegou

"É hoje à noite, espero que tudo saia como planejado..."

Harley estava andando pelos corredores com Drika quando viu um bando de estudantes reunidos e ouviu a voz de Severus, coisa boa ela tinha certeza que não era elas se aproximaram e viram Severus dando uma bela bronca em Fred e Jorge, ambos estavam com algumas caixas nas mãos, Lola observava tudo aquilo, dando alguns risinhos.

- Frederico e Jorge Weasley! Na próxima vez que tentar outra gracinha dessas, serão 20 pontos retirados da Grifinória!

Fred se calou, alguns risinhos foram ouvidos com uns murmúrios de "Frederico", todos rindo do nome de Fred, Severus mandou todos irem embora, inclusive os gêmeos.

Ainda nos corredores, Harley conversava com Drika.

- O baile será ótimo! – afirmava Drika animada – Percy é um cara bem legal e eu nem acredito que vou com ele!

- Ai Drika! Você sempre sonhadora! – dizia Harley rindo – Você acha que o plano meu e de Jorge irá funcionar?

- Se for conforme o que você me disse, com certeza dará certo Harley!

Lola chega, ela tinha um olhar muito amedrontador, se parássemos para pensar, ela assustaria até Severus Snape, o professor mais severo de toda Hogwarts, ela infelizmente agora usava esse olhar amedrontador, o que só intimidou Harley e Drika.

- Olá meninas!

- O que houve Lola? – perguntou Drika.

- Nada – respondeu ela olhando para trás – Eu só vi Draco e Pansy conversando, eles estavam, meio perto demais!

- Não vai me dizer que... – Lola não deixou Harley nem terminar a fala.

- Pansy está na enfermaria, eu a mandei para lá com um Petrificus Totalus, não consegui reverter.

- Só você Lola – respondeu Drika rindo, o que contagiou Lola e Harley.

- Enfim, o melhor é que eu e Draco nos resolvemos e está tudo bem, estamos namorando sério.

- JURA? – disseram Harley e Drika em uníssono.

- Juro meninas, Draco é meu, e muito meu! – Lola olhou para trás e viu Draco chamando-a – Preciso ir, meu amor me espera!

Lola saiu correndo, assim que ela encontrou Draco, beijou-o intensamente, parecia um casal de cinema.

- Espero que um dia você também ache um garoto assim Harley, porque eu achei o meu... – disse Drika sonhadora.

- Ah não! Vai me dizer que... – mais uma frase que Harley não terminou.

- Sim, eu e Percy estamos namorando, ele é o cara mais legal do mundo, não sei como Fred e Jorge não gostam dele! – Drika viu Percy chamando ela de longe também, Harley agora estava sozinha, vendo as amigas, todas namorando, somente ela ficou para trás, porque quem ela amava, gostava de outra pessoa, alguém que ela sabia que não prestava.

- Ah Fred... Porque eu não te esqueço de uma vez? – dizia Harley para si mesma – Ter essas memórias de momentos que vivi com você só está me machucando, e esses momentos não significaram nada para você, pois esses momentos são, para você, coisa de amigos...

O Professor Severus passou ao lado de Harley enquanto ela dizia isso, Harley achava estranho, ela era a única aluna em Hogwarts cujo Severus não brigava muito, ela também nunca chamou Severus pelo seu sobrenome, Snape, ela sempre o chamou pelo nome de Severus.

- Falando sozinha Harley? – Severus a parou, falando friamente.

- Me, me desculpe Senhor, não voltarei a repetir isso. – respondeu Harley um pouco assustada.

- Menina Hoover, você me lembra alguém que conheci quando mais novo.

Ele saiu, sem mais nem menos, simplesmente disse aquilo a ela e se foi.

- O Professor Severus deve saber algo sobre mim, algo que o impede dele se enfurecer muito comigo.

Harley não pensava em nada além da estranha atitude de Severus desde que ela chegou a Hogwarts, ela sempre o vira com os outros alunos, mas, com ela era diferente, com todos os sonserinos Severus não dava muitas broncas, mas, com ela era diferente, mesmo quando ela errava algo na sua matéria, ele nem explicava o que errou bravo como com os outros quando ela errava algo.

Agora, outra coisa invadira a mente de Harley, algo que a perturbava desde a sua entrada em Hogwarts, mas não tinha nada a ver com o que ela estaria pensando antes, ela não sabia quem eram seus verdadeiros pais, ela fora abandonada na porta da casa de trouxas sem conhecimento do mundo mágico, mas, uma vez na aula de Adivinhação, a professora disse a ela somente uma coisa sobre os pais dela, ela era filha de um bruxo mestiço e de uma bruxa trouxa, Harley agora não queria ficar tão confusa, ela foi logo seguir seu caminho até os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Severus saíra um pouco depressa, ele sabia que Harley uma hora ou outra descobriria a verdade.

- Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota naquela noite! Ao menos pouparia Jeannie de tê-la, uma filha aos dezessete anos, eu não queria ter feito isso, a imprudência minha e de Jeannie foi grande, só espero que ela não cometa esse mesmo erro nessa noite, depois do baile.

Severus não era o tipo de pai que todos esperavam ter, quer dizer, Severus sabia tudo sobre Harley, mas ele não queria contá-la, pelo menos não agora, ela iria ficar confusa se soubesse que carrega os sobrenomes Prince, Snape e McCready, o último é um sobrenome de valor no mundo trouxa, os McCready são a segunda família mais rica de toda a Irlanda.

- Harley não precisa saber de tudo agora!

Severus saiu em direção a Sala de Poções, era lá que ele passava o tempo.

No Jardim de Hogwarts, Harley se mantinha em pé, na mão esquerda o livro de feitiços e na mão direita a varinha, 35 cm de videira com núcleo de pena de hipogrifo.

- Protego!

Então como de fosse um meio-círculo se formou em volta dela, tipo um escudo.

"Esse eu sei, vamos aos outros..."

Ela apontou a varinha para um pequeno esquilo que estava correndo por ali.

- Levi-Corpus!

O esquilo foi levantado pelas pernas e ficou de ponta cabeça no ar, logo depois Harley lançou o contra-feitiço que jogou o esquilo de volta no chão.

- Me desculpe por isso – ela acariciou o esquilo e deixou-o partir – Precisava muito treinar.

Harley repara na hora, era basicamente a hora perfeita para começar a se arrumar para o baile, que seria daqui umas duas horas.

Chegando ao dormitório feminino da Sonserina, pegou de sua mala um vestido, ele era belo e verde pouco brilhante, tinha detalhes em prata, era de manga regata com um decote em V na gola, não era muito comprido, era até o joelho, pois a ocasião não pedia algo tão formal, ela também já sabia que jóias usaria, belos brincos em forma de argola prateados e pulseiras da mesma maneira, um colar com a inicial H de prata, e um anel que era a única coisa que lhe lembrava ambos os pais, ele tinha um desenho de cobra e, nos olhos, tinha duas pedras de esmeralda muito pequenas.

Ela se maquiou muito bem, um belo batom rosado, não modificando muito a sua boca, naturalmente corada, nos olhos um lápis preto passado de leve e uma sombra verde-clara, Harley parecia uma bela princesinha, ah! Sem esquecer o cabelo, que estava preso por uma trança embutida com detalhes em strass, agora sim, ela estava perfeita, pronta para o baile, combinara com Jorge de encontrá-lo na entrada do Salão Principal às seis horas, e já eram dez para as seis, ela logo saiu da comunal e foi a entrada do Salão Principal.

- Nossa! Você está muito bonita, Fred irá ver agora quem realmente gosta dele! – dizia Jorge impressionado com a bela aparência da jovem.

- Obrigada Jorge. – disse ela sorrindo docemente, a beleza dela era indescritível naquele momento, Jorge viu nela uma mistura de inocência e sensualidade.

Assim que ele pegou a mão dela, viu suas unhas feitas e com um delicado esmalte verde-claro.

- Desse jeito, Fred não vai resistir a sua beleza – dizia Jorge quase hipnotizado.

- Pare com isso bobo! – disse Harley rindo dando um leve tapinha no braço dele.

- Acalme-se e vamos entrar – disse Jorge enlaçando seu braço e o dela.

A música estava muito alta, sendo possível ouvi-la da Torre de Astronomia e vagamente da Clareira de Hogwarts.

_Música no momento: Dota – Basshunter_

Assim que eles entram vêem um bando de pessoas sorrindo, dançando juntas ao som da música eletrônica, várias outras conversando, e então ambos localizaram Fred e Angelina, eles estavam sentados em uma mesa com quatro lugares.

- Vamos nos sentar lá! – Jorge disse apontando e conduzindo Harley.

Assim que se sentaram, Angelina fez uma cara de quem não gostou da idéia, ela usava um vestido até o joelho vermelho e jóias douradas, o cabelo solto, Angelina também estava bonita, mas Harley chamava muito mais atenção, tanto que Fred não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, isso irritou muito Angelina.

Música no momento: Love Story – Taylor Swift

- Então Fred, vamos dançar? – dizia Angelina que, sem esperar a resposta, já o puxou para a pista de dança.

- Vamos também! – Harley disse.

Assim, ambos os casais ficavam perto, Harley fitava Fred e Angelina com raiva, bem que ela queria ser Angelina!

No mesmo momento, quando Harleu achou que a coisa não podia ficar pior, Angelina beijou Fred, mas não foi aquele beijinho que ela já os vira fazendo, foi um beijo digno de cinema, ganhou até espectadores, que gritaram "Uhhhhhhhh", como se desejassem sorte ao casal.

Harley viu tudo aquilo, na mesma hora não pôde se contiver, ela correu para a Torre de Astronomia.

Fred viu aquela cena, ele largou Angelina no meio da pista de dança e correu até Harley, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Música no momento: Halo – Beyoncé

"Como sou idiota, nem devia ter vindo ao baile..."

Pensava Harley derramando algumas lágrimas, mas isso não fazia sua maquiagem borrar, ela havia colocado um tipo de encantamento caso isso acontecesse, então Fred chega.

- Harley, o que houve com você? Há muito vejo você assim...

Ele se aproximou de Harley e a colocou em pé.

- Fred... – disse ela ainda em prantos – Eu, eu te amo! A verdade é essa! Mas, como você gosta da Angelina, não posso interferir!

Fred ficou chocado, saber que a garota que ele realmente amava sentia o mesmo por ele era demais para um dia, ele sorriu e apenas o que pôde dizer a ela foi:

- Eu também.

Os dois se entregaram em um beijo intensamente apaixonado, Fred abraçou Harley pela sua cintura, chegando até a descer um pouco suas mãos pelo corpo dela, Harley nem ligava, era aquilo que ela sempre quis na vida, ambos fecharam os olhos, os pensamentos de Fred não estavam muito controlados, eles ficaram por muito tempo assim, até ouvirem passos.


End file.
